Noche de Póker
by CounterCutterNStriker
Summary: Las noches de póker son siempre para divertirse y más con amigos tan cercanos. un summary mas extenso dentro del Fic. Protagonistas: Mario, Link, Snake, Ike y Marth


Antes que nada me gustaría introducir este Fic a todos los lectores, mas que nada porque el siguiente Fic trata sobre algo que siempre me ha apasionado y me ha regalado grandes recuerdos con mis amigos: Las noches de Póker. ¿De que van estas noches de juego? De varias horas de juego con los amigos, alcohol, botanas, cigarros, puros, pero sobre todo de platicas que llegan a caer en la vulgaridad pero que son divertidas después de todo. Es esta la trama principal de este Fic una noche entre amigos en la que se juntan parte de estos factores.

Ahora siento que tal vez le falte mas consistencia a la historia (nótese mas charlas sin sentido) por el momento es lo que puedo ofrecerles a ustedes lectores, pues al final de esta historia serán ustedes los críticos de este Fic, sin mas que escribir espero que les guste este fic tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo. Gracias

* * *

Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Nintendo y sus respectivos creativos únicamente son presentados aquí sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Noche de Póker**

-Reparte cartas Marth –dijo divertido Snake mientras fumaba un cigarro

Dicho esto las cartas comenzaron a repartirse a cada uno de los cinco participantes en la mesa: Mario, Ike, Link, Snake y por supuesto Marth.

-Demonios Marth –dijo Ike al observar sus cartas- si pierdo esta voy a colgarte y no precisamente del cuello, me diste una pésima mano

-Oh vamos Ike no puedes adjudicarle tu mala suerte con las cartas a Marth- respondió Link

-Claro que puedo, desde que comenzamos a jugar el las ha barajado y solo Snake ha ganado así que no me digas que no le puedo echar la culpa hasta tu lo harías Link

-Obviamente no lo haría ni que fuera como tu

-Claro, por que seguramente ya tienes una buena mano-dijo Mario

-¿Enserio tienes una buena mano Link?-pregunto Snake

-Jajajajajaja eso les toca a ustedes verificarlo

-¡Oh hijo de perra! Este tipo tiene la mejor mano en el juego de seguro,

-No pienso caer nuevamente en tu bloff Snake-respondió Link- ¡y deja de llamarme hijo de perra!

-¿Por qué no? Si es una muy buena broma

-Dios ¿Cuál broma? Si es mas insulto que nada - dijo Marth

-Bueno, Ya saben, es muy normal que le diga hijo de perra…

-¡Oye!-interrumpió Link

-Oh vamos Link deja que les cuente-dijo Snake- bueno es muy normal que le diga así y es AUN mas normal que se sienta ofendido pero vamos Link tu me dijiste que te conviertes o convertías en perro

-¡LOBO!

-Eso, es por eso que le queda muy bien que le diga así , ¿por qué creen que no le digo hijo de perra a nadie mas?

-¿Por que sabes que te daríamos la golpiza de tu vida?-pregunto Mario

-No… de hecho también debería de decirle así a Wolf… y a Fox, y no Mario no es porque tenga miedo de que tu panza me golpee

-Meh hablando de cosas raras…-dijo Ike

-¡Ike!-grito Link

-Shhh, hablando de cosas raras como Link que se transforma en Lobo y los demás muñecos de peluche han visto que Pit también es raro, digo ¿quien puede parecer humano y tener alas?

-¿Muñecos de peluche?-pregunto Mario

-Si, si ya sabes Wolf, Fox y Falco, parecen mas muñecos de peluche que nada

-Oh ya…

-Se llaman ángeles Ike –respondió Marth

-Claro se llaman ángeles Ike, de donde yo vengo son muy normales en las iglesias y esas cosas-dijo Snake

-Bueno de donde yo vengo se llaman Laguz y se transforman en animales… como Link o Pit

-¿Y el punto de esto es?-pregunto Mario

-Oh ya se a donde vas Ike, piensas que soy un maldito Laguz de seguro

-Claro que no Link, no iba a eso… bueno tal vez si ¿eres laguz?

-No Ike no soy un Laguz, no vengo de donde vienes así que queda descartado que sea uno de ellos

-Miren y lloren nenas tengo un par de reinas y trio de reyes-dijo Snake

-Y me dices a mi hijo de perra

-Oh no culpes a mi suerte ni a la buena mano de Marth para barajar

-No jodaaas, ya has ganado muchas partidas, seguramente estas aliado con Marth para ganar todas las partidas o que te pase las mejores cartas, así que yo barajeo en la siguiente partida

-Claro, por mi no hay problema, pero no me culpen por estar ganando desde que comenzamos, y mucho menos me digan tramposo o me lo digan de forma indirecta

-Claro y ahora te haces el ofendido para que todos piensen que no haces trampa-dijo Mario

-¡No estoy haciendo trampa y me deben 5 créditos de esta partida!

-Y hasta flojo eres para tomar los créditos de la mesa-dijo Link- flojo y tramposo que bonita combinación

-jajajajajajajaja-rio Snake mientras le mostraba el dedo corazón de su mano derecha a Link

-Ok aquí van las cartas-dijo Mario mientras repartía las cartas

-Genial, me encanta mi mano-Dijo Link

-Jajajajajajajaja claro Link, siempre será así para ti -Hablo Snake

-¿Te estas burlando de mi mano Snake?

-Claro que no… o tal vez algo así digo ¿Alguien ha escuchado alguna vez esa frase de que el amor es como el Póker?

-No

-No

-No

-No

-Oh genial nadie lo sabe bueno la frase va mas o menos así: El amor es como el póker , o tienes una buena pareja o tienes una buena mano, y Link dice que tiene una buena mano

-No creo que se necesite forzosamente sexo para obtener amor-Dijo Marth- cambio una carta

-Yo creo que si es necesario-Dijo Ike- tomo tu carta y te doy una mía… genial

-Claro que es necesario –dijo Mario mientras llenaba su tarro con cerveza- ¿como puedes estar seguro de que una persona te ama si no tienes sexo con ella?

-Claro, ustedes si saben de lo que hablo chicos, es tan fácil como eso, el sexo es una prueba de amor -hablo nuevamente Snake- entonces dinos Link ¿enserio tienes una buena mano o tienes una buena pareja?

-No se a que te refieras con eso Snake… ¿quien me dio esta porquería de carta?

-Oh vamos-dijo Snake mientras bajaba sus cartas- ¿alguna vez lo has hecho con Zelda?

-Nooo….

-¿Enserio nunca Link?-pregunto Mario a la vez que escondía sus cartas en señal de interés a lo que diría Link

-Nooo…-–respondió Link con una mueca divertida en su cara

-¿Nada, enserio? -pregunto Ike mientras bajaba sus cartas

-Nooo…- volvió a responder Link tratando de esconder su cara aun sonriente

-…

-Siiii -confesó divertido Link ante la mirada muda de Marth

-jajajajajajaja, lo sabia, lo sabia, digo si Mario lo ha hecho con Peach es obvio que tu lo harías con Zelda … aunque para serte sincero tenia mis dudas contigo, porque ya sabes pareces mas niña que hombre…

-¡Oye!

-Es la verdad y nadie aquí me lo puede negar … bueno tal vez Marth me lo niegue pero creo que la mayoría de los que estamos aquí teníamos dudas de ello ¿si o no?

-Yo también tenia mis dudas por lo mismo, no te ofendas Link-respondió Ike a la vez que llenaba su tarro con cerveza- pero desde que te vi pensé que eras … tu sabes… homo

-Totalmente cierto, es seguramente lo primero que se le viene a la mente a las personas que te conocen por primera vez-respondió Mario

-Yo mejor no digo nada-dijo Marth- …flor imperial

-¡Flor imperial!, mal nacido, eso no puede ser-dijo Snake

-Claro que puede ser, barajeas tu Ike-dijo Marth mientras tomaba los créditos de la mesa

-Como sea, eso es algo que me gustaría saber Link ¿eres homo?

-¡No!

-¿Bisexual?-pregunto Mario

-¡Tampoco!

-¿Pansexual?-pregunto Marth a la vez que se hacia un silencio incomodo en el cuarto- ¿Qué? ¿puede ser, no?

-¡No, no, no y no, no soy ni homosexual, ni bisexual, ni pansexual ni lo que maldita sea me quieras preguntar Ike!

-Solo iba a preguntarte si eras zoofilico

-Oye, no se me había ocurrido esa-comento Snake- con eso de que se transforma en perro

-¡LOBO! ¡y no soy zoofilico ni pedófilo!

-Oh, nadie te iba a preguntar eso Link-dijo Mario-… aunque te quedaría a la perfección, cuando estaba el pequeño Link pasabas mucho tiempo con el y ahora que esta toon Link también haces lo mismo

-Y sobra decir que pasas mucho tiempo con Lucas, Ness y Pit –agrego Snake- yo pensaría en cualquiera de los casos que eres como Michael Jackson

-¿Quién es ese? –pregunto Marth

-Oh era un tipo que dicen que se metía con los niños… ya murió

-¡Jodanse!-grito link mientras les mostraba el dedo corazón de ambas manos- ¡ya les dije que no soy nada de eso!

-Ok, ok, ok ya lo entendimos Link-dijo Ike- no eres ningún desviado sexual

-Me alegra que se hayan dado cuenta de ello como cinco años después de que se los dije

-Oh si Link lo sentimos … en fin Link ¿sabes que es lo que me hizo dudar de ti?

-¡No gracias!

- Es que mira tu cabello ¿con que te lo lavas para tenerlo así? ¿y los aretes en las orejas que anuncian?

-Y aparte tienes el rostro muy fino, casi andrógino –dijo Ike mientras repartía las cartas

-Y tu rostro aparte de eso tiene una piel muy suave… o eso parece ¿usas alguna crema para tu cara?–dijo Mario mientras tomaba sus cartas

-¿Saben que? –pregunto Link- son unos malditos celosos

-¿CELOSOS?-gritaron al unísono las demás voces

-Claro, están celosos de que yo me veo guapo y ustedes no

-¿Guapo? –Dijo Snake- ¿Enserio Link?

-Si, concuerdo con Snake –respondió Ike- no eres para nada guapo

-Claro que lo soy

-Link, sin ofender… oh ¡Póker! ¿tienen algo mas fuerte?

-Carajo, solo me faltaba una carta para tener escalera de color-respondió Mario

-Oh jodete Snake-dijo Link mientras regresaba sus cartas

-Tu tenias la carta que yo necesitaba idiota-le dijo Ike a Link

-Bueno yo no tengo nada… ¿quién reparte?

-Reparte Link … bueno a lo que iba –continuo Snake- sin ofender Link tu no es que seas guapo es que pareces mas niña que nada, eres como Marth, sin ofender eh Marth, o como Pit, no pueden decir que sean guapos ¿sabes lo que dirían las mujeres de ustedes? Dirían que son "lindos" solo eso

-Eso no fue lo que me han dicho todas las chicas con las que he estado-reparo Marth

-Ni a mi-dijo Link mientras repartía las cartas

-Depende con que mujeres han estado-hablo Ike

-Claro, eso es importante –dijo Snake mientras apagaba su cigarro- te aseguro que si antes de verlos a ustedes me hubieran visto a mi o a Ike… o a Mario esas chicas hubieran dicho otra cosa, y eso es simple a las mujeres les gustan los chicos que se vean varoniles como nosotros, ya sabes, con barba, un corte de cabello corto y varonil, músculos marcados, brazos fuertes, eso es lo que buscan las mujeres

-¡Un hombre que las proteja!-alzo la voz Mario

-Claro eso mismo –dijo Ike mientras encendía un cigarro- sirve bastante el físico para atraer a las mujeres

-Eso pasa por que ustedes son unos mujeriegos-Dijo Marth mientras cambiaba una de sus cartas- ¿quien me cambia una carta?

-Claro, el burro hablando de orejas –respondió Ike- tu hace rato dijiste que muchas chicas y que tuviste sexo con ellas y que las felacio…

-¡Yo no dije eso!- respondió enojado Marth

-Pero lo diste a entender, toma una carta

-Bueno, el punto es que ni Link, ni Marth, ni Pit son guapos… par de nueves y par de tres

-Sigo pensando que tienen celos, par de reyes

-Full, ¿saben acaso que lo que buscan las mujeres en verdad es una pareja con rasgos parecidos a los de ellas? –pregunto Marth

-¿Full? Malnacido, no tengo nada contra un full.-respondió Ike- Como sea es una tontería decir eso Marth, ya quedo claro que lo que mata a las mujeres es un hombre musculoso

-Igual no tengo nada, yo barajeo la siguiente-dijo Snake- esta discusión esta haciendo que nos volvamos locos, después vamos a querer matarnos y yo los quiero mucho como para que nos estemos peleando chicos-concluyo sarcásticamente

-Claro dejémoslo a un lado-hablo Mario mientras terminaba de beber su tarro de cerveza- ¿Me sirves mas Roy?

-Claro Luigi-respondió un tanto molesto Marth ante el estado en el que se encontraba Mario

-Oye oye oye, yo soy Mario

-Y yo Marth-dijo mientras terminaba de servirle cerveza a Mario- te recuerdo que Roy nos abandono hace muuucho tiempo

-Oh lo siento Marth me confundí un poco, ya sabes el alcohol

-Si, es lo que veo Mario…

-Bueno ya sabemos que es lo que mata a las mujeres ¿No?-pregunto Snake mientras repartía las cartas- ¿pero saben que es lo que mata a los hombres?

-¿Una bola de fuego?-respondió Mario

-Claro que no Mario, lo que mata a los hombres es el alcohol-respondió Link mientras se servía su primer tarro de cerveza- mírate nada mas

-No creo que sea eso, lo que mata a los hombres son las mujeres, mas si tienen un buen rostro, senos y trasero, eso mata a los hombres hermano-respondió Ike apuntando a Link con su cigarro

-Lo que mata a los hombres sin duda es otro hombre… aunque depende del nivel de inteligencia de estos, al menos eso creo yo –respondió Marth

-¿Enserio Marth? ¿otro hombre? Y luego no quieres que tengamos dudas sobre tu sexualidad- respondió Ike a las palabras de Marth

-Oh no no no no no chicos no creo que sea una bola de fuego, ni que sea otro hombre... ni el alcohol, ni mucho menos las mujeres aunque esa es una muy buena respuesta, lo que mata a los hombres es su propia perversión

-¿Cómo? –pregunto Marth- cambio una carta

-Si, ¿saben? Hace mucho vi una noticia sobre un chico que se rompió el cuello

-Oh vaya, se rompió el cuello, que interesante y poco común es eso Snake-dijo Mario

-Bueno ¿y eso que tiene que ver con la perversión del hombre?-pregunto Ike mientras bajaba sus cartas atento a lo que decía Snake

-Bueno el chico se rompió el cuello mientras intentaba chuparse el pene

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja-rio Mario-no, no te creo

-Ni yo-respondió Link-trio de reyes

-Shhh espera Link esto es interesante-dijo Ike- eso es imposible, nadie se rompe el cuello de esa forma

-Es la verdad chicos

-Eso suena absurdo e irreal-respondió Marth

-Créanme, digo ¿qué acaso no han intentado hacerlo?

-No

-Ni yo

-Yo tampoco

-Que reprimidos tan patéticos

-¿Por qué reprimidos patéticos?-pregunto Mario

-Porque no aceptan que lo han hecho, estoy seguro que lo han intentado y se sienten culpables de decirlo porque piensan que les van a llamar pervertidos, digo es como masturbarse, nadie te puede llamar pervertido solo por masturbarte por eso ustedes son patéticos… ¡Estamos entre amigos carajo!...

-… Solo he lamido la punta-dijo Link rompiendo el silencio

-Yo igual-dijo Ike

-Jamás he llegado-dijo Mario

-Yo he llegado hasta el final de la cabeza…-respondió Marth

-Esperen esperen esperen chicos, ¿a la punta de que? ¿jamás has llegado a donde? ¿el final de cual cabeza?-pregunto insistentemente Snake

-Ya sabes, estamos hablando de intentar lamerse el pene ¿no?-respondió Link

-¿Entonces lo han intentado? … yo jamás lo he intentado, ¡maricones pervertidos! … Escalera

-Eres un malnacido Snake-dijo Mario mientras terminaba con su cerveza

-¿Por decirles lo que son o por tener escalera?

-Por ambas-respondió Link mientras terminaba con su cerveza

-Escalera de color-dijo Marth- , eso es de lo peor Snake, ¿qué si hubieran estado las mujeres?

-Bueno, afortunadamente las noches de póker están cerradas para las mujeres

-¿Y que si no?

-Eso jamás pasara Marth, todos aquí lo sabemos

-Eh como sea ya solo me quedan cinco créditos –dijo Ike

-Así es el Póker Ike, es como todo juego de apuestas o ganas todo o pierdes todo

-O te quedas como estas, yo me retiro del juego chicos-añadió Marth mientras tomaba lo que le correspondía del juego que había ganado- , pero igual me quedo con ustedes

-Yo también me retiro y me retiro a dormir chicos, creo que ya estoy algo ebrio-dijo Mario mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-Genial, ya solo nos quedan 3 participantes de los 5 que éramos-dijo Ike- ¿qué dices tu Link?

-¡Increíble!, ¿a que horas le dieron cerveza a Link?-hablo Marth sorprendido al ver a Link dormido en su asiento

-El se la sirvió ¿No?-respondió Snake

-¡Pero si el no toma!-dijo Ike sorprendido

-Claro que no toma -respondió Marth

-O mas bien jamás había tomado-dijo Snake- era de esperar que terminara así … es un típico efecto de novato tomando alcohol. Como sea, en ese caso solo somos dos jugadores ¿sigues jugando Ike?

-Nah, prefiero quedarme con mis cinco créditos, puedo comprar luego algo con ellos o apostarlos después

-¿Así termina nuestra noche de Póker entonces?

-Creo que si –respondió Ike

-¿Ya te vas entonces?-pregunto Marth

-Claro que me voy, ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí

-Bien podríamos seguir charlando un rato colega, ya sabes pocas veces estamos los verdaderos hombres juntos

-Jajajajajaja, así esta bien viejo, además ya se durmió Link ya no hay objeto de entretenimiento sin el. Pero anótame para la próxima reunión ¿ok?

-Esta bien Ike… descansa y no te preocupes apenas hagamos otra noche de póker te avisamos

-Gracias Snake, que pasen linda noche, cuídense y cuiden a este niño niña-dijo Ike para luego retirarse de la sala de juegos

* * *

**Trampas**

-Bueno Marth… ya solo quedamos tu, yo y un inconsciente Link …¿cuanto ganaste?

-Setenta y cinco ¿y tu?

-Doscientos cincuenta

-Tenemos trescientos veinticinco

-¿y el cincuenta porciento de eso es?

-Ciento sesenta y dos y algo

-Quédate con ciento setenta y yo con lo demás

-Me parece perfecto Snake, pero tu te llevas a Link a su cuarto

-Uhm no, que se quede aquí no creo que le pase nada al chico

-¿seguro?

-Segurísimo hasta se ve feliz. Oh se me acaba de ocurrir una idea ¿tienes una cámara fotográfica?

-Ah no Snake ¿para que quieres una cámara?

-Ah, iba a poner mi pene en su boca y luego le iba a toma una …

-¡Calla Snake!, no quiero saber nada mas que eso, ya es suficientemente asqueroso con que me lo expliques como para que lo hagas, así que no lo harás

-Oh vamos Marth, consigue rápido una cámara

-¡Jamas! si quieres volver a hacer tratos conmigo es mejor que no lo hagas

-Esta bien, esta bien pero júrame que volveremos a hacer tratos

-te lo juro, tu júrame que no le harás nada a Link ¡NI! A nadie mas que se ponga ebrio, no al menos en mi presencia

-Ok, te lo juro ahora puedes ir a dormir Marth no te preocupes por mi yo me quedare a beber un poco mas

-Oh no, tu no te vas a quedar, ambos nos vamos a nuestros cuartos y dejamos a Link aquí, y no quiero que regreses ni quiero enterarme de que le hiciste algo a Link ¿esta bien?

-Esta bieeeeen , ves Marth , por eso luego dudamos de tu sexualidad

-Si, claro, solo porque no quiero que hagas una estupidez con un chico ebrio

-Ok, esta bien ya, no lo hare, dejemos esto por la paz Marth.

-Mas te vale, de igual forma me quedare aquí a cuidar a Link…

-Esta bien… oye ¿cuándo crees que podamos hacer la siguiente jugada?

-El jueves estaría perfecto…

-Me parece bien Marth –dijo Snake mientras abria la puerta del cuarto para irse- pasa linda noche entonces y descansa

-Tu igual Snake, descansa y nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana Marth

* * *

**Acto Final : Adiós al chico bueno**

-Bueno Link, es increíble que no resistas beber tan poco, solo mírate amigo mío, con los parpados cerrados, tus brazos holgados y tu boca abierta buscando algo de oxigeno ahhh brindo por ti amigo… ahora ¿dónde deje mi cámara?

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer a todos eh , a todos.


End file.
